1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Grave Errors
'Grave Errors' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 42. Originally aired March 2, 2011. Title reference: This must be the second episode to do so; which was saying "Unforced Errors". -- This is the Original Episode -- Curl Up And Die Way to Die #'786' On November 1, 1972, in Beverly Hills, CA. A hairstylist, known for seducing his female clients with Quaaludes and vodka and still under the influence of the cocktail from a fling moments before, begins to work on his next client. The hairstylist passes out from the drugs and lands on the floor with his neck on top of a heated curling iron. As the curling iron burns through the man's neck, the dead tissue blocks his trachea, which creates asphyxiation. Alt names - Hair Die Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Death By Request -- Runner Up A". Who Ded? Way to Die #'281' On September 16, 2005, in New Orleans, LA. Two college-aged women disguised as disaster relief workers for Hurricane Katrina rob a church. Upon stumbling into the flooded basement, they step into the water and are immediately electrocuted by a severed power line under the water. Alt names - Sore Looters Crack Piped Way to Die #'151' On January 2, 1903, in Manhattan, NY. Two tunnel-working scam artists, attempting to exploit the pneumatic tubing systems of the early banks, cut one of the tubes and stuff in a block of wood to catch the money capsules. As more capsules back up in the line and pressure builds, they pull the block out, causing the pipe to explode and inflict fatal shrapnel injuries to both men. Alt names - Tube Much Pressure Thanks A-Clot Way to Die #'753' On February 12, 2005 in Cebu Island, Philippines. A psychic surgeon who scams the sick into believing he can cure them touches the mucus of a leper with a runny nose. Some time later, he contracts leprosy, and dies of a lung clot. Alt names - Dr. Doctor Odds Are You're Dead Way to Die #'594' On December 3, 2004, in Mercer, NJ. A loan shark confronts a scissor lift operator over a debt. When operator refuses to come down, the shark cuts the hydraulic brake to the scissor lift. The lift comes crashing down on the loan shark and decapitates him. Alt names - Morning Shift Chemi-Killed Way to Die #'405' On July 31, 2003, in Bethesda, MD. A lab assistant, enraged by the rejection from her married co-worker who had sex with her and regretted it, goes on a rampage in the laboratory, destroying his latest experiment. She grabs a flask of sodium azide and smashes it into a sink full of water. The sodium azide converts to hydrogen azide gas, which burns the skin off her face and destroys her lungs. Alt names - Down the Drain i-Boned Way to Die #'327' On June 12, 2009, in Cincinnati, OH. A cell phone addict annoying and infuriating others with her chatter at a movie theater dies when the defective battery in her phone short circuits and the phone explodes, sending shrapnel into her inner ear and brain. Alt names - Battery Dead Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 17:53, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 4 deaths Category:Way to die Category:Original Episodes Category:Deathie Award Runners-Up Category:Top 100 Deaths